


Harry Helps Hermione

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extramarital Affairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Harry always helps his friends... even when they have marriage problems of a different kind.





	Harry Helps Hermione

It was Ron and Hermione's wedding day. Despite Dan Granger's obvious dislike of the red-headed boy, he had given his daughter away in a beautiful ceremony. Ron had obviously done his best: he only messed up his vows once, and actually used cutlery for the food instead of his hands, so Harry was a little proud of his best mate.

Of course that didn't change the fact that Hermione had had her wedding dance with him, Harry, as Ron was too busy stuffing his face... but the dance and swirling had made the blushing bride happy and that was all that mattered.

Always the good friend, Harry had paid for a hotel on the British Virgin Islands to hold both the ceremony and an impromptu holiday: Ron and Hermione would stay another two weeks, whereas the rest of the guests, including he himself, would leave the next day.

Currently Harry was in his bedroom, a naked blonde next to him on the bed. He was officially single, after the third – and if it was up to him, final – breakup with Ginny Weasley, and had quite literally bumped into Gabrielle Delacour at the wedding... and the little Veela was not so little anymore. Seventeen now and thus an adult, she had made it clear she wanted a little of what Harry was hiding behind his cummerbund and following some flirting, she had followed him up to his room to get just that. Slowly Harry stroked her messed up hair, the blonde girl had passed out after two hours and her seventh or eighth orgasm, the largest smile imaginable on her face.

Harry was roused from his own near-slumber by a silver otter patronus that came through the wall and stopped in front of him.

'Harry, I need your help. Please come as soon as you can?' it asked in Hermione's voice. Instantly Harry was awake again.

'Tell her I'm on my way,' he instructed the otter, which sped back up the honeymoon suite, and Harry grabbed his clothes and wand.

'Arry, do not go please,' Gabrielle drowsily murmured, as he got off the bed.

'I'll be back Gabby, and we can have some more fun,' he promised her, placing a kiss on her lips as the not-so-little-anymore Veela went back to sleep.

Harry rushed through the empty nighttime corridors of his hotel, to the elevators. Hitting the button for the top – honeymoon – suite, he impatiently waited for the elevator to go up. What could be going on? This was Ron and Hermione's wedding night, there were no enemies in the hotel – his wards made sure of that – so why did Hermione ask for his help at this hour? Arriving at the door to their suite, he knocked.

'Harry!' Hermione Granger – no Weasley now – rushed into a hug. 'Thank you for coming, come in.'

She was wearing a camisole and knickers, and nothing more, Harry approvingly noticed. Even though she was a married woman now he could still look...

Inside the suite Ron sat in a lazy chair next to the bed, a sulk on his face. 'Harry mate, thank Merlin. She's mental!'

'Don't call me mental Ronald!' Hermione fumed, 'how many times do I have to tell you before it gets in your thick skull?'

Seeing another Ron-Hermione shouting match coming on, Harry interrupted the two.

'All right Weasleys, why did you call me up here? It's your wedding night, shouldn't you two be... erm... enjoying your privacy?'

'Oi mate it isn't me, I did my job,' Ron whined. 'But she has these odd ideas and all... tell him honey.'

'Oh I will, _darling_ ,' Hermione bit back at her new husband before turning to Harry with a sweet smile.

'Harry, you know I was saving myself for marriage, right?'

'Yeah... a damn shame Hermione, we could have had some more fun in the tent otherwise,' Harry quipped. Back in what should have been their seventh year after Ron again abandoned them the two had become really intimate, but never went any further than some assisted masturbation and oral sex.

'Oh you,' Hermione softly hit him on the chest with a fist, a blush on her face. 'Well I was a virgin until an hour ago. Now my _dear husband_ has finally taken care of that,' she again glared at Ron, 'if you can call it that... I certainly don't consider ten seconds of humping worth the wait!'

'Oi Herms, I did my duties didn't I? Anyway Harry mate, she's men– ' seeing his wife's glare, he quickly amended it '– she wants _weird_ stuff! She wants me to cuddle with her, and make sure _she_ gets off, and won't even let me sleep!'

Harry pulled on his collar, feeling very uncomfortable. 'Erm Ron... she has a point you know. The least you can do is make sure she is fully satisfied in turn. And what is wrong with some cuddling?'

'You hear that _Ronald_?! _Harry_ at least knows how to please a woman!' Hermione fumed.

'Oh yeah?! Well if he is so good at it, why don't you let him take care of you and let me go back to sleep woman?!' Ron bit back.

A strange look passed over Hermione's face, as she regarded both men in turn. 'All right Ronald, I will. If you are certain that is.'

'Blimey Herms, do what you want. Just let me sleep already.'

'Err hang on a second, just what –' Harry started, but a glare by his bushy-haired brunette friend shut him up. After a decade of friendship, he knew not to go against her if she had made her mind up.

'You can sleep in the next room then _Ronald_ , on the sofa,' Hermione ordered her husband.

'Fine with me Herms. Harry mate, thank you for taking care of her for me mate, I'll see you in the morning right?' Ron yawned, and stepped through the in-suite door.

'Hermione... just what are you –' Harry started saying, and that was as far as he came before a horny and needy blushing bride jumped him.

–-

Three hours later Harry carefully and slowly extracted himself from Hermione's arms and legs. The new bride was fully satisfied and then some, he had definitely made sure of that, and was now deep asleep. Harry got dressed, and went back down to his own room... only to be jumped by a very horny and very much awake teenaged Veela who had been waiting for him to return.

The next morning – or midday more accurately – the guests were all in the hotel's restaurant area for a late brunch. Gabrielle had left his side to meet up with her sister Fleur Weasley, and from the pointed glances and giggles coming his way Harry could guess what the two Veela were gossiping about.

Finally with some applause and cheers the newly wed couple arrived for brunch.

Following brunch the guests had to go back up to pack, as their portkey would leave in an hour. Harry lingered behind to chat a bit with the staff, then he heard Ron's voice awkwardly start.

'Erm mate, can we talk for a bit?'

Hermione and Ron sat down in an empty corner, and Harry joined them. A quick _muffliato_ spell made sure they wouldn't be overheard.

'About last night mate,' Ron started, shooting sheepish glances between his best friend and wife.

'No need to say more Ron. I apologize, I had a little too much too drink and my judgement was clouded, I'll never do it again,' Harry quickly said.

'What!?' Hermione's eyes went wide. 'No, take that back Harry!'

'Oi mate, that isn't what this is about at all!' Ron in turn shouted. 'Harry, you're my best mate and I need to ask you this... how often do you think, erm, that she has to be... _satisfied_ that way?'

To her credit, Hermione's blush was very contained.

'Wow Ron what a question... I'd say every time you have sex, make sure she is happy as well... so at _least_ once or twice a week.'

'I can live with that,' Hermione nodded.

Ron thought for a while, then a bright smile lit his face. 'Gotcha mate! So it's settled then? You'll come by to make her happy once or twice a week, and I won't be bothered by those weird demands?'

'Hey hang on that's not –' Harry started, but ended with a _yelp_ when Hermione's hand landed on his lap, and grabbed a certain part of his anatomy.

'Thank you Harry,' the witch spoke, 'I'll make sure Ron is out of the house every so often so we will not be interrupted. Now I had a thought about my honeymoon... why don't you stay here as well? _Ronald_ is far more interested in all the foods and drinks, and I need someone who wants to lie at the beach with me, plus you can make sure my nights are as I expected.'

Harry looked over at his two friends. Ron had a slight drool escaping his mouth as he thought of all the food and drinks he could have... Hermione had an almost feral look on her face, and her right hand was stroking _little Harry_ up and down.

" _Guess it's my 'saving people thing',_ " Harry justified it to himself as he agreed.


End file.
